


Admit It

by woshuwoo



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, aka this was supposed to be sock telling jon about why hes a demon, jon has a cat nammed muffins, probably ooc??? idk, sharing background, this.... did not turned out how i planned fjdjfbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: Jon has always been curious as to how Sock's demon-ness came about. He gets some info out of him eventually, but as usual Sock just has to ruin everything.





	Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> ive recently been thrown into the world of w2h so uh... yeah. best imagined that songs such as still loving you and jessies girl are playing from Jonathan's speaker lol.

The room was dim with the blinds closed and dusk settling outside. The slightly open window let in the cool air and the damp smell of the evening. Jonathan lay back on his bed, arms bent to tuck his hands under his head. His thick grey comforter was draped half on the mattress and half on the floor. Music flowed softly from the speaker plugged into his phone and Muffins, Jon's fluffy orange cat, was curled around his feet, eyes closed and breath even.

Moments like these were all too rare. Life had always been a bit hectic. With school, family, and his slightly questionable social life, Jonathan barely got the chance to just lie back and relax. Add in the sudden appearance of an annoying demon constantly pestering him to kill himself, he never got a moment to relax.

Actually, speaking of his annoying demon…

Muffins jumped up suddenly, leaping off the bed. Jonathan groaned, dragging one hand down his face.

“Hi, sock.”

There was a long pause before Sock responded. “How did you know?”

Jonathan propped himself up on his elbows, turning to look at Sock. He was standing next to his bed, one hand holding his opposite arm. Muffins was twined around his ankles, rubbing his face against his leg and mewling.

It was strange how much Muffins loved Sock. Horror movies had convinced Jonathan that animals were put off by the paranormal but Muffins adored the demon. It was as if she could sense when Sock materialized because she was up in an instant, keening for his attention. It was actually pretty useful because Sock could barely ever sneak up on him at home anymore.

Jonathan dropped back on his bed, flopping against the mattress. It was Sunday evening, Sock was off duty. He shouldn't be here.

“What are you doing here Sock?” 

“What do you mean?” He said evasively, stepping forward to flop on his stomach over Jonathan's legs. Muffins followed, curling up on Sock’s back and promptly falling asleep. “I'm here to haunt you, it's what I do.”

Jonathan sighed, not in the mood for this. He grabbed at his bedside table blindly to turn the speaker down. “You're off duty. You're supposed to be… wherever you go when you aren't here.”

Sock sighed dramatically, flopping his arms around to express his discontent. “Yeah well… I was bored. I don't have anything to do in hell, Jon. I thought maybe I'd get a few friends down there, you know since we're all sort of demons? But I'm just as alone as I was when I was alive. Plus Mephistopheles is always making these… personal visits. Checking up on me to see if I've done my job yet. It's annoying and kind of nerve wracking.”

Sock craned his neck to look up at Jonathan, crooked grin equal parts endearing and terrifying. “You know if you were any friend at all, you'd kill yourself to get him off my back.”

Pulling his pillow out from under his head, Jonathan swung the thing and hit Sock in the back of the head. Muffins stirred but didn't flee.

“You know you won't be able to get me to kill myself, right? Why are you even still doing this?” Jonathan spoke through gritted teeth. Sock was starting to get on his last nerve.

“I can't help it!” Sock exclaimed. “It's sorta my job, you know. I died and went to hell and the devil gave me a job to do. Believe me, I'd much rather have killed you myself. Way faster and way more fun.”

Not for the first time, Jonathan was curious. He'd always wondered how Sock had ended up like this. It wasn't like he had died some aged and hardened criminal. He was a teenager, just like Jon himself. What could he have done that resulted in earning the status of “Demon”?

Deciding to test his luck, Jon spoke up. “Uh… How did that.. How did that happen anyways?” 

Smooth.

“What?” Sock turned to face him again, propping himself up on an elbow and dislodging Muffins in the process. “Oh how'd I die?”

“Uh yeah.. and, like, why the whole becoming a demon thing happened?” Jonathan was sure he'd never acted this awkward in his life.

Sock stiffened a little and Jon heard him gulp before he spoke.

“Well… I died because I killed myself, which you know is understandable since it's a sin.”

Jonathan wasn't sure why the news surprised him so much. Sock didn't seem the type to be suicidal, but was there really a “type”? Jon shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the weight of the news.

“That's where the spooky hole came from, I stabbed myself. But yeah it was… weird. I accidentally killed my parents in my sleep.”

“What?” Jon interrupted. “How do you kill someone in your sleep?”

“I don't know!” Sock exclaimed, turning over onto his back so he could cross his arms. “All I know is I'd had the urge to kill stuff my whole life and one night I woke up with bloody pajamas and two dead parents to deal with. I put on whatever clothes I could find and dragged them up a hill to bury them. The last thing I remember is seeing the business end of a knife in my stomach and falling in my own grave next to theirs. Then I woke up in Hell with a job assignment.”

Sock shrugged, rubbing his arm with his opposite hand. He looked suddenly uncomfortable and Jon felt bad. Trying to lighten the situation, he laughed.

“No wonder you're dressed like that. I guess you had bigger problems than dressing like an actual person.”

“Hey!” Sock sat up quickly, sitting up on Jonathan's legs and shoving him in the chest. “I think this worked out pretty well, all thing considering.”

Jonathan laughed again, earning him another shove. “Alright alright fine! It's not that bad. I still don't understand the skirt and jeans thing though.”

Sock snorted, rolling off of Jonathan to settle down next to him. “I mean, it wasn't planned but I think I rock it.” He beamed and Jonathan couldn't tell if he was being serious.

“Sure thing, bud.” Jon said with a roll of his eyes.

Suddenly, a weight dropped on Jonathan's chest and his breath huffed out of him. He looked up to see green eyes filled with mischief. Sock was surprisingly heavy for someone without a corporeal form and Jonathan wiggled to try and shake him so he could breathe again.

“Screw you, Jonathan Combs. I'm cute as hell and I would know.” He smiled down at him with bright eyes. “Admit it.”

“Uh huh sure thing.” Jonathan wheezed and attempted once again to move him, but somehow Sock only got heavier. “Lemme up, Sock.”

“Nope.” Sock moved his arms up to rest his chin in his hands, popping the “p” as he spoke. “Admit I'm cute and I'll think about it.”

“Sock what the fuck?”

Sock let his arms fall so he flopped onto Jonathan's chest, taking advantage of his (quite literal) dead weight. He looked up at Jonathan from where his head rested under his chin.

“Admit it, loser.”

Jonathan huffed, rolling his eyes. Sock was being ridiculous, but it really was getting difficult for him to breathe so he thought giving in might be the best course of action. 

The demon was close enough for Jon to see the light spray of freckles that dusted his nose and cheeks. Bits of gold were dotted in the grassy emerald of his eyes. A sweep of orange-brown bangs stuck out from under his hat, the ears of which were splayed out over Jonathan's shirt. He remembered when Sock first took off his hat to reveal his absolute mess of hair. He'd laughed but secretly thought it was pretty adorable. 

In all honesty, Jonathan would not be lying if (or more likely when) he said that Sock was cute. Besides, he reasoned, it wasn't like the demon could tell anyone.

“Fine.” Jonathan huffed like this was really too much trouble for him. “Sock you are, in fact, incredibly cute.”

Sock beamed, wrapping his arms under Jonathan's back and squeezing him tightly. 

“Hey! I thought you said you'd get off!” Jonathan smacked Sock on the back, coughing with his lack of air.

“I said maybe.” Sock argued, but eventually rolled off the human, settling next to Jonathan on the bed.

Neither of them spoke for a long time and Jonathan found himself nodding off in the quiet. The only noise was the quiet strings of music still playing from his phone and the sounds of the night seeping in through his open window. When he was on the edge of sleep, he heard a voice. 

“Hey Jonathan?” Sock whispered, voice carrying in the dark room.

Jonathan shifted, sleep clutching the edges of his brain, fighting to pull him in. 

“Yeah, Sock?” He asked groggily.

“You think I'm cute.”

Jonathan could hear the giggle in his voice which was, admittedly, fucking adorable. But the overwhelming cuteness of the demon next to him could not stop the pillow he swung against Sock’s face before he rolled over and succumbed to sleep.


End file.
